Sunday Night Sweetheart
by kurosora1984
Summary: Zexion and Demyx DEEPEN (lol) their relationship. Sequel to Friday Night Lights and commissioned by Crashley.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Guys! How many of you remember **Crashley**? She commissioned _Zero to Sixty_ and also wanted a sequel to _Friday Night Fever_ , but me being slow as _ass_ , it's taken, what, almost a _year_ for me to fulfill her order? GUH I know, I know. But thankfully Crashley is very patient and lovely, so y'all _finally_ get to enjoy her commission. Zexion and Demyx and some light bondage kink! ;) By "light" I mean nothing bloody or brutal, and by "some" I mean...um...this whole two-parter, basically. XD

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Demyx unlocked the front door and entered the townhouse, smiling as the familiar scent of Zexion's home surrounded him. The place was always so tidy, and smelled so pleasant – like books, with a hint of incense. Right away, he spotted Zexion, comfortably nestled on the couch with a book. He was almost lost in a giant sweater, his fringe clipped back from his face with a little teal barrette. Zexion looked up over the dark rims of his spectacles, and his lips turned slightly upward. "Welcome back," he said, setting the book aside with a neat little bookmark in place. "How was work?"

Demyx licked his lips. "Um." He swallowed. "I, uh…" The room was a little hazy and unsteady as Zexion approached, his dark eyes smiling – _knowing._

"You seem to have survived, anyway. How do you feel?"

Whatever answer Demyx wanted to give, it all dissolved into a long, desperate _moan_ as Zexion's arms wrapped around his neck for their hello kiss. It should have been sweet and chaste – it always _had_ been, before. But now, Demyx attacked Zexion's mouth, half-wild with need, and devoured his soft lips and warm, sweet tongue eagerly. Zexion smirked, gently pushing him back.

"Well. I suppose that means you're ready for your next lesson?"

"Oh God, Zexion…" Demyx almost sobbed it. "I can't…anymore… _please!_ "

"Certainly, sweetheart," that low, hypnotic voice purred. Zexion took his hand, fingers twining. "Come along."

Demyx followed like he was on a leash – he wasn't, but he _was_ wearing certain other…accessories. And if he had to endure one more minute of them without Zexion's touch to relieve him, he was going to _die_.

~o~

It began simply enough. They'd been dating for a couple of weeks, and had just started to settle into a comfortable routine. Zexion had disentangled himself from his more involved duties as "Princess" – he still did strip shows and lap dances, but he'd taken any type of intercourse off the menu. His boss knew he was in a relationship that he wanted to keep monogamous, and Zexion knew that he still needed to bring in a worthwhile amount of money when he worked, and they'd left it at that.

Demyx lived with housemates and had hardly any privacy to speak of, so he almost always went over to Zexion's quiet little townhouse. He learned more things about Zexion – more reasons to love him. He liked to read, he liked incense and fresh flowers, and he cooked – his sense of smell and taste was very refined, so the food he made was always a perfect blend of subtle flavors. Demyx was soon bringing him flowers every week, and Zexion would cook dinner for them whenever Demyx came over early enough for it – sometimes he had to work late, though. Those nights – if it wasn't Zexion's night at the club – he'd come over and they'd just snuggle up on the couch and talk. And Demyx would try his best to hide his erection for as long as possible – Zexion's voice just _did things_ to him.

Of course, eventually Zexion would notice. Maybe he noticed right away and just didn't say anything – Demyx didn't know for sure. But when Zexion finally snuck a hand under the afghan and cupped him, silently pointing out the obvious state of Demyx's body, well – then they usually headed to bed. Or sometimes they didn't get that far, and they'd finish with frot on the couch. But if they wanted to go any further, they had to go to bed.

There were things in the bedroom they needed to use.

The truth was, though Demyx may have topped first, he found himself bottoming most of the time with Zexion – a bit of a change from his norm, but so mind-blowingly amazing he couldn't even begin to care. It _did_ sometimes make things challenging, because Zexion was hung enough that Demyx simply couldn't take him without careful preparation – which meant more than spit and fingers, by a long shot. It meant time, and patience, and lots of lube, and Demyx enjoyed all of it, but sometimes he could tell that Zexion was struggling to hold back. He tried to help prepare himself, to speed up the process, but Zexion still had to wait a while, his cock huge and hard and throbbing to be inside Demyx.

"I wish you could enter me sooner," Demyx lamented one night, after a hot session in bed. They were lying close together, hands clasped, and Demyx couldn't help feeling guilty. Because, while he had enjoyed the preparation enough to orgasm from it, regain his erection, and then come again at the end, Zexion had once again waited the entire time. He always said he didn't mind – that he'd rather come inside Demyx the first time anyway – but Demyx still felt guilty. If biology wasn't so damned insistent on having its own way…

"Sweetheart," Zexion murmured patiently, "what would that accomplish? I'd still have a refractory period. If anything, it would mean you didn't have time for an orgasm during preparation, so neither of us would have multiples."

That was not absolutely, strictly true – they did sometimes both have multiple orgasms. Sometimes through switching things up, and sometimes through going again after Zexion recovered. Often it would be quite late by then, however, and sleepy, second-round sex was more soft and intimate, less explosive than lustful, urgent, first-round sex.

"Oh, I know…" Demyx was pouting a little, playing with Zexion's hair. His lover always made so much _sense_. "Still…I dunno. Some people can have sex so spontaneously. I don't want us to get stuck in a rut… Not that I'm bored or anything!" he quickly amended. "I love you, and I love what we have…"

"Shhh," Zexion whispered, smiling. "I know, don't worry. I didn't think that. I understand what you mean."

It was charming how Zexion was always so understanding. Demyx sighed. "I just wish sometimes that I could do it without all the prep. Not that I don't love the prep, but at the same time, it takes so long, and I don't wanna wait. I just… _want_ you that much. You could bend me over the table in the middle of dinner and I'd love it."

Zexion smiled, amused. "That's an oddly specific example, sweetheart." The corner of his mouth quirked in a way that Demyx was beginning to see as teasing. "Have we some secret fantasies along this vein?"

Demyx reddened. "Well…"

"Oh, do tell," Zexion purred, nuzzling closer, and that did it – Demyx had to confess it all. He couldn't resist that voice.

"I, uh, sometimes imagine you doing stuff like that. You know, at random times, outside the bedroom. Just…spontaneous sex sounds like fun. Like if you just grabbed me out of nowhere and took me – over a table, up against a wall…stuff like that." A questioning, pleased hum from Zexion prompted him, and Demyx blushed darker. "Or…um." He cleared his throat. "In public…maybe."

"Such as?" That was _definitely_ a teasing smirk.

"I dunno…bathrooms, fitting rooms, the park in the bushes…maybe a back alley late at night. Um. Like after your work at the club…if I went to watch the show, and on the way home we…"

Catching something there, Zexion noted, "Ah – like last week? When you came to my show and walked me home?" Demyx nodded. "We made love after that anyway…"

"Well, yes, but _here_. In bed."

"The wait was a bit of a challenge that time?" Zexion teased.

Demyx rolled his eyes. "There were some…interesting alleyways on the way back, okay? That's all."

Amused eyes narrowed at him. "Oh, that's all? Nothing else? You just want a quickie in an alley?" Demyx didn't respond immediately, and Zexion, who had been learning to read him frighteningly well, smiled slowly. "That's not all, is it?"

Demyx fidgeted. "Well…I don't know if you want…that is, I'm just not sure how you feel about…um…" Zexion's hand stroked up and down his side, in a gesture probably meant to soothe, but which was actually rather distracting, with both of them naked like this. "I mean, you have things you do – _did_ – for _work_ , and when it comes to your private life, I…I don't know if you're interested in…um." Unsure how to put it, Demyx stopped there. Zexion studied him with a thoughtful expression.

"It sounds as though you are referring to the various kinks and fetishes I used to accommodate at work," he observed.

"Uh…yeah?" Demyx was trying hard not to blush.

Zexion blinked. "I was under the impression that you weren't interested in experimenting."

" _Well…_ " Demyx knew where Zexion had gotten that impression, of course. At their first meeting, he'd been presented with a list of available kinks and had stuck with all the "vanilla" stuff. Come to think of it, their relationship so far had been very…well, vanilla. Zexion had never introduced or pushed any of the things Demyx _knew_ he had to be very familiar with, given his job and his past role at the club.

"If you would like to try other things, you'll need to tell me what you want, sweetheart," Zexion offered calmly. "Communication is very important in this area."

"Yeah," Demyx mumbled, blushing. Zexion gave him an encouraging smile, brushed a hand through his hair, and waited with an inquisitive expression. Demyx swallowed, thought a minute to find the right words, then explained, "I guess…I don't like…pain. I don't want to do anything that really _hurts_ , but at the same time I want you to enjoy…everything. And I don't know if you liked doing…those things…"

Zexion gently cut him off there. "I do not personally get any gratification out of inflicting pain." After a heartbeat, he added, "I _can_ do it, and it doesn't prevent me from otherwise enjoying myself, but pain in sexual contexts doesn't give me any pleasure directly – whether given or received."

Taking a deep breath, Demyx nodded. "Okay. But…the other stuff?"

Zexion half-shrugged one shoulder and answered matter-of-factly, "I would not have taken that assignment at the club if I didn't like what it entailed."

"Hmm."

Zexion nuzzled a little closer and teasingly echoed, "Hmm?"

Demyx cracked a grin. " _Hm._ " He kissed Zexion lightly. "I guess all I'm saying is…we can do more. I mean, if you want to. I want to try the things you like…if you don't mind teaching me."

Contemplating him, Zexion asked, "Have you really never done any of those things? Never played with kinks?"

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Demyx admitted, "Everything sexual I've ever tried, we've…already covered."

"What about foreplay?"

"Kissing," Demyx mumbled. "Touching. The usual sort."

The upward twist to Zexion's lips was faint. Subtle. Sensual. "So…you've never been tied up? Gagged? Blindfolded? Never played with toys? Never been denied an orgasm? Or put on a show for someone else's pleasure?"

Voice barely working, Demyx whispered, "No. Nothing like that." It was strange – he hadn't done these things, but he couldn't help imagining each thing Zexion spoke of. He was…nervous. Unsettled. Unsure how some of that could feel good. But at the same time, his groin was tightening with every word, his erection rising as he thought of doing things like that – with Zexion.

No one else. He would never, never want it with anyone else. But Zexion…

"Do you really want to try it, sweetheart?" Lips hovered so close to his own. Zexion's hands slowly roamed over his skin. "Not for me. Don't push yourself for my sake; I'm happy. Do _you_ want to experiment?"

Demyx swallowed. "With you." _Please…_ "If it's you…yeah. I want it. I trust you."

With a soft sound of pleasure, Zexion kissed him, lips folding together, intimate and sweet. When he pulled away, he met Demyx's eyes with a hot, intent stare and whispered, "Your safe word is _nocturne._ You say it when you want me to stop. No matter what we're doing, if you don't like it, if it's too much or you become uncomfortable with something – anything at all – you simply say _nocturne_ and I'll stop." Zexion took his hands and squeezed them lightly. "Never hold back from saying it for any reason. Not because you're hoping to get through it. _Certainly_ not because of any fear of disappointing me. I will only be unhappy with you if I find out that you've endured something you didn't like. Is that clear, Demyx?"

"Yeah. Okay." Demyx smiled. "I promise."

"Good." Zexion kissed him again, briefly. Then his voice dropped to his deepest purr, the one that, at the right moment, sometimes made Demyx cum. "Now…let's give you a little taste."

Skin prickling all over with shivers, Demyx nodded as Zexion slipped gracefully away and rose from the bed, his nude body slim and beautiful, movements fluid. He crossed the room to his walk-in closet; Demyx waited on the bed, breathless – wondering what Zexion meant by "a taste." When Zexion returned, he brought two things with him.

With a predatory grace, Zexion crawled onto the bed and over to him. Demyx gazed up at his love, trembling with excitement. Zexion held up one of the objects – a pair of handcuffs. "These are velvet-lined," he spoke softly, his hands beginning to caress Demyx's arms. He submitted to the gentle promptings, and his hands were soon raised above his head – soft-covered metal tightening around one wrist, then the other. "There is very little chance you'll be able to hurt yourself with these. Unless you pull hard enough to snap the headboard," Zexion smirked, "and it's solid oak, so good luck with that."

Demyx swallowed and tugged lightly, but he couldn't lower his arms. His hands were cuffed to the headboard, trapped in an unyielding but soft grasp. "I don't think I'm that strong," Demyx faintly quipped.

"No," Zexion murmured, lifting up the other item – a blindfold. "You aren't. You aren't nearly strong enough…to escape from me." With that, he wrapped the blindfold around Demyx's head, securing it tightly over his eyes. The world was plunged into darkness.

Demyx caught his breath immediately. He couldn't see, but he felt Zexion's weight shift on the bed. His lover's soft voice spoke from somewhere beside him, "Look at you…I can see everything, Demyx. Every inch of your skin." As confirmation, the blanket that had been covering his legs slid away, leaving him bare from head to toe. Parts of him were still a little damp with sweat from their first round, and the chillier air of the room made his skin prickle a little. "You're so lovely, Demyx," Zexion murmured.

"Th-thanks…" He tried, weakly, to smile. _How I must look to him right now…_ The thought was…embarrassing. Demyx had seen himself naked, of course – bathroom mirrors would do that to you. He'd never been terribly impressed, but he'd never been crippled with shame over the image either. Zexion seemed to approve and appreciate him naked, and that was enough. But this was…different. _More_.

And Zexion kept pushing it further.

"Your nipples are hard, sweetheart. Do you know how cute they are? That pale brown color that gets just a hint darker sometimes…like now." He paused, just long enough for Demyx to imagine it – and get his head mixed up with thoughts of _Zexion's_ nipples, the pretty pink things, and how much he liked those. Was that how Zexion was looking at him now? With that little tingle of interest Demyx always felt when he noticed his lover's nipples making little peaks in, say, a loose shirt?

Or on bare, warm skin…

"Your chest looks so sexy with your arms raised like this," Zexion quietly continued. "Like the first time you peeled your shirt off over your head for me…I've always wanted to just stop you right there, freeze time…and just… _look_." Out of nowhere, Demyx felt a light, ghosting touch. He twitched, sharply sucking in air, as what felt like the tip of just one finger traced around the side of one of his pectorals. "I like your muscle tone…" Zexion commented sweetly, his finger still trailing, making Demyx shiver. "You have definition, shape, but no excess bulk. And your body is…tight. Trim." The finger traced down the center of his stomach, slowly. "Not soft. _Hard_. I like… _hard_."

Demyx's mind was several inches ahead of Zexion's finger, and on that word, he felt like everything was heading straight for his cock – which, compliantly, was getting quiet hard itself. Zexion, however, stopped at his navel – just _stopped_ , and Demyx felt his dick twitch and stiffen a little more, the hopeful little beggar. But then, without comment – _Did he see? Did he notice?_ – Zexion's finger traveled up again, brushing a slow circle around a pebbled nipple.

His whole body was already becoming super-sensitive, and his nipples were little hot spots of sensitivity, tingling wildly as Zexion rubbed them. His cock was standing tall, now, hard and aching. Being bound and helpless made him feel so vulnerable, and being blindfolded made every tiny touch a surprise that lit his body up with tension and desire. Added to that – _Zexion_ was doing this to him. Petite, hung, _naked Zexion_. And he could do whatever he wanted.

Demyx felt dizzy. "Zex- _nnh_. Zexion…"

He could hear the amusement thick in Zexion's voice. "No, I won't touch your cock, sweetheart. Not yet." Fingers circled both his nipples now, then pinched lightly. Demyx gasped as they lifted away. There was a pause, just long enough to make Demyx's entire body rigid with anticipation, then…a touch so light, it was barely there – the faint scrape of a fingernail under his arm, tracing above his armpit. "Pretty…" Zexion murmured, following the line of the muscle tone as Demyx shuddered, his penis jerking in the empty air. His legs moved on their own, spreading a little wider. These light, teasing touches were going to _kill him_.

He felt Zexion's weight shift as first one hand, then the other stroked their way to his ribs, settling there, holding him. Panting, Demyx opened his legs even wider – a silent plea. Zexion's weight settled between them, his hands drifting a little further down to grasp his hips, thumbs rubbing and massaging low on his abdomen. Demyx heard a low chuckle…then felt something like silk strands whisper over his cock. "Ohgod, Zexion, please!"

Hot breath on the tip of his penis. "You want me to fuck you now, don't you sweetheart?" Demyx nodded so hard and fast his neck ached. "Or suck you, I imagine…either would be acceptable, if only I would let you cum?"

"Yes, yes, please!" The silk was still brushing around his cock – Zexion's fringe, he now realized. His soft, dark hair was caressing Demyx's hot flesh. Zexion's mouth must be _so close_ …

"Mmm. Normally, I would reprimand you. We've barely begun. I could do this for hours – literally." Demyx whimpered. "Oh, but not tonight, as I said," he amended. "You're new to this. We'll work our way up to that. For now…" Zexion's hands shifted lower, over Demyx's hips, to his inner thighs. They pressed, opening his legs as far as they would go. The silk of Zexion's hair pulled back from his cock. Demyx was shaking. "You'd cum immediately if I sucked your cock, wouldn't you? You're already leaking all over yourself. …Oh, look. Your cock isn't the only part that's leaking."

Muscles clenching and releasing, Demyx groaned. He knew what Zexion was talking about – and probably looking at, right this second. They sort of…didn't use condoms very much. Sometimes they did, but they hadn't earlier. And Zexion had already ejaculated inside him once tonight. Demyx felt wet between the cheeks, and it wasn't just leftover lube. His hole clenched, trying to keep the semen from oozing out any more, but, well – it would take a while before he'd be tight enough for that. Zexion's girth was not something he could immediately recover from.

Zexion's hands left his thighs, his voice beginning to purr. "You know, I don't believe I've mentioned this to you yet, but there are certain parts of your anatomy I find…far more stimulating than I would have expected." Demyx heard a little _snick_ sound, but it was quickly forgotten as Zexion continued. "I have always had my preferences when it comes to the penis, of course – and yours matches them all, sweetheart. Straight and thick and just a little bit flushed…with a lovely dark cockhead and a tendency to dribble excessively, such as now. Yet I never before saw testicles that really turned me on…until yours." Demyx choked as a warm, wet hand lifted his sac, rubbing his balls slowly. "I don't know what it is, exactly. They're large, but not disproportionately so. They're rather adorably almost-nude, and I know you don't shave or anything like that. Pretty, symmetrical, soft…and very full," he breathed. "Though that will change, in a bit."

Demyx moaned as he balls were released, then gasped. "Ahh!" Gently, deliberately, Zexion had touched his hole. His fingers held still a moment, then began to slowly caress around the rim, applying no pressure and, agonizingly, refusing to push inside.

"This spot can be tricky, of course. Males do tend to enjoy the sight of an orifice available for their penetration, though if you can divest yourself of your libido and look at it objectively for a moment, the anus is hardly a charming visual. Usually." Just the tip of a finger slipped into Demyx, only entering him enough that Zexion's circling strokes could rub him from within as well. "Yours…well. I rather think it would look cute to me even in my most sexless moods. Even without any wish to penetrate, I'd still enjoy looking at your sweet little sphincter." His voice dropped, growing rougher. "When I _do_ wish to penetrate it…your hole is very nearly hypnotic."

Gripped by the thighs again, Demyx only noticed the slippery wet noise that had been making a sexual backdrop to Zexion's voice when it went quiet. His legs were pushed open again – not that they'd been otherwise as his lover discussed sex and his body in that smooth, low voice full of promise. Demyx was as open as he could _get_ right now. "Z-Zexion…" It was a needy, begging gasp. "Zexion… _please!_ "

"Please what?" Soft amusement, but a rough undertone that made Demyx feel dizzy.

"Please fuck me!" It was a cry of desperation.

His answer was a low growl. "So you want it without preparation? Relax yourself, sweetheart." He obeyed the commanding tone without thinking, body going limp in spite of the shivering tension.

The hot, hard touch of Zexion's cockhead against his opening was barely a warning, because Zexion was already thrusting, his slick, huge shaft angled for depth, his full weight and strength forcing his cock in. "Augh, fuck! Fuck, oh…oh _fuck!_ " Demyx nearly sobbed, back arching wildly as Zexion held him open and impaled him in one, long, relentless thrust.

When he stopped, there were colorful spots dancing in the otherwise blackness of Demyx's vision. Zexion's growl sounded a little breathless. "You can't see this, but I'm balls deep inside you now, sweetheart. Well done."

All Demyx could answer, for the moment, were inarticulate, whimpering sounds from his open, panting mouth. Already sweating, the sudden deep penetration had sent fire racing under his skin, and now he felt the tickles of a hundred rivulets of sweat running off his body as he arched and squirmed and trembled, so deeply and completely _full_ that his brain had shut down and refused to contemplate what his body was experiencing.

There was a shifting that made Zexion's cock move inside him, rubbing him in some blindingly good ways, and then he felt heat and arms and skin as Zexion folded onto him, and then that deep, smooth, beautiful voice was right in his ear, breathless with lust and pleasure. "You feel so hot inside. So wet with my cum and still tight around my cock… Oh God, Demyx. Sometimes I wish I could stay inside you forever."

 _What does his face look like, right now?_ Demyx could only imagine it – flushed cheeks and heavy-lidded eyes and moist lips and lust, lust, _lust_. For _him_. And the idea that Zexion lusted after him was still so strange sometimes – so unbelievable, when he saw Zexion in his normal clothes, looking like a proper young man who didn't have a single dirty thought in his head.

Zexion's tongue traced his ear, his hips rolling. "You aren't the only one who thinks about fucking on the way home from the club."

"Oh my God," he gasped, almost sobbing. The friction of Zexion's dick sliding through his rim, even just a little, was making his cock throb so hard he could barely breathe. "I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Oh, I disagree." The throaty words hadn't even registered yet, but the sudden, strong grip around the base of his cock did.

" _Ahhhh!_ Fuck!" Demyx yanked _hard_ at the cuffs, but his wrists remained trapped above his head, unmoving.

"You'll cum when I'm done with you, sweetheart. When you are well and truly flooded with my semen – _then_ I'll let you ejaculate." Putting proof to his words, Zexion pulled back and began to thrust.

For once, he didn't start slow and smooth. Demyx gasped and keened as he felt Zexion start a steady, hard, thrumming pace, each thrust long and deep and powerful. He held one of Demyx's legs as far up as it would go, the other keeping a maddening hold of his cock – and _not moving_. Not stroking or touching, just squeezing a little too tight to be enjoyable as he thrust and thrust, his huge erection not even needing fancy angles to rub up against Demyx's prostate.

Tight, throbbing pleasure built up rapidly, until Demyx was well beyond the point of no return as far as his own restraint went. If he could have, he would orgasm instantly. But Zexion's grip prevented him from ejaculating, and Demyx hadn't even known that you could stop an orgasm that way – but now he was learning. Learning – and nearly dying in the lesson. The pressure was insane. He felt like he was constantly hovering in that moment of painful tension before it all burst in climax, and everything in him was screaming to cum because the tension was unbearable, exquisite… And with every hard, pounding thrust, Zexion was just making it more intense. Demyx was shaking uncontrollably, sweat soaking the sheets under him. He could barely get air in and out of his lungs.

 _In and out, in and out_.

He gasped for breath when Zexion pulled his long cock back, and cried out each time he drove in again, deep and hard. Tears were leaking from Demyx's eyes, soaking the blindfold even more. Endless half-formed pleas were falling from his lips – "Please oh _God_ oh plea— _ah!_ Cum…need…Zex! Ungh, _Zexion!_ Fu—please! Let me, oh shit, _oh_. Zex…i…on…!"

It was hovering on his lips – _nocturne._ He didn't think he could take it anymore, and he didn't know how much longer…the pressure was too intense, the need so all-consuming. His balls felt like rocks, hard and ready to burst with so much cum…

"You are…perfect, sweetheart." The words were thin and breathless. Zexion suddenly started to thrust faster. "I…love…you… _Demyx!_ "

Under the blindfold, his eyes rolled back as Demyx felt Zexion's cock explode, ejaculating deep inside him, hard, rapid spurts filling him with hot cum. The thick shaft pulsed over and over, making his rim tremble, and the air was filled with the sound of a long, low groan – Zexion's beautiful, pleasured voice just making him that much more desperate to climax. He tightened and squeezed, his ass milking Zexion's cock, urging him through the orgasm.

"Yes…" It was a whisper…and then Zexion's grip on the base of his penis loosened, became one firm stroke of his burning, rock-hard length, and Demyx _screamed_.

Orgasm tore through him like a firestorm. Cum shot through his cock and splattered everywhere, but Demyx wasn't aware of that – all he knew was the bliss of release as he felt his balls empty and his cock spurt and spurt and throb and _fuck, fuck!_ Shaking, writhing, he couldn't control himself at all, and he just kept cumming and _cumming_. It felt endless. It felt so good he thought it would break him.

Only when it finally slowed down and faded into sharp, stinging aftershocks of pleasure did he have the coherence to realize that he'd never cum that hard in his _life_. No orgasm before had even been close to that. He felt Zexion slowly pulling his still-thick cock out of him, while Demyx's penis dribbled a steady stream of semen onto his stomach, twitching as Zexion brushed against his hypersensitive prostate on the way out.

Limp, he was just trying to _breathe_ when he felt Zexion's hand on the blindfold, lifting it away. Demyx's eyes fluttered in the dimly-lit room – bright compared to the darkness of the blindfold. His lover's face was the first thing he saw – bright red with a sex flush that went all the way down his chest to his stomach. Eyes shining happily at him.

"You were wonderful. Just perfect. I'm so proud."

Zexion was panting, his arms shaking as they held him up. Demyx broke into a broad, silly grin. "Love you…" he mumbled in a daze.

Eyes locked, Zexion smiled and nodded. Then, his gaze flickered down Demyx's body. "Look at you…covered in cum. I've never seen you shoot like that."

Lifting his head was a challenge, but Demyx just managed – and his eyes blinked wide as he saw his own body absolutely painted with shots of cum. "Is that all…mine?" It looked like he'd been in the middle of a…what was that kink thing called again? Bukkake?

"All you. Mine is all in _here_." Zexion's fingers probed his hole, making Demyx jerk and gasp at the sensation. He could _feel_ how full he was, even after Zexion pulled out, and the little, playful teasing of Zexion's fingers easily opened him up. Sticky wetness poured out of him, and Demyx blushed _hard_.

"F-Feels like a lot…" He shyly commented.

Zexion's lips curled up a little in that subtle smile he often wore. He leaned down to brush his lips over Demyx's clavicles. "Well," he hummed peacefully, "I _did_ ejaculate inside you twice tonight. Not to mention the attendant lubricating fluids…"

"Right…" Demyx turned even redder.

Zexion's lips moved up, brushing his neck with soft kisses, his tongue lapping skin here and there. "However, you are also correct that I came…rather more than usual, that time." He caught Demyx's lips in a sweet kiss, whispering, "It drives me wild to see you tied up and helpless, submitting to me completely."

Smiling weakly, Demyx murmured back, "You owned me, body and soul, the first time you said my name."

With a low groan, Zexion filled his mouth with a passionate kiss that lasted long enough that Demyx's chest began to ache for air. When Zexion finally broke the kiss, allowing Demyx to gasp for breath, his calm words were belied by a strained tone. "Start with that line next time, sweetheart, and I believe you'll enjoy the results. As for tonight," he moved up to Demyx's wrists and unlocked the cuffs, "I am now going to let you rest." He faced Demyx again, eyes staring into his own, lips hovering a breath away. "Purely for physiological reasons, however."

The look Zexion was giving him said very plainly that, if physiology were more compliant, he would _not_ be getting any rest yet.

 _Fuck_. Demyx swallowed. His proper, quiet, intellectual – and _petite_ – lover had a streak of something very _animal_ running through him, apparently. More than just the kink thing. More than the strange fact that a guy who looked more like an engineer or a librarian was a stripper. He was also very…dominant. _That's so…wow._

He didn't know how far it went, but Demyx _badly_ wanted to find out.

~o~

The lessons escalated rapidly. Within two weeks, Zexion had introduced Demyx to all kinds of toys and gadgets – some with immediately obvious purposes, some that mystified him…until Zexion demonstrated them on his body. Then Demyx _learned_ , and once he learned, he never forgot.

But demonstrations soon moved out of the bedroom, and that was how Demyx came to endure a day of wearing some…unusual accessories under his normal work clothes. Zexion put everything on him that morning, in bed, and sent Demyx off to work with a peck on the cheek. By the time Demyx came home that evening, the mere sight of Zexion in an over-baggy sweater made his mouth water. He needed _naked_ , and he needed _lots_ of it, and he _really_ needed it _now_.

Zexion took his hand, turned him around, and led him sweetly…back out the front door.

Sweat was dampening his collar as Demyx realized what was happening – they were going for a walk. Apparently, in the _park_.

On one level, it all made sense. It was a perfect evening, they were dating, and they had gone for lovely walks on more than one occasion in the past. This was, in a sense, simply a romantic way to spend their evening together.

Except…Zexion _knew_ what Demyx was wearing. He'd put this stuff on Demyx this morning and explained, with a small, quiet smile, what sensations Demyx was likely going to endure throughout the day. And he'd been nothing but accurate with every word. And…and he'd all but _promised_ to give Demyx some relief! Instead, here they were, arriving at the park a block down from Zexion's house, and Demyx was forced to face the prospect of _walking_ for a good half an hour – when just walking up to Zexion's front _door_ had nearly made him collapse.

"How was work today?" Zexion's sweet voice reached him as if from a distance, though his boyfriend was still right beside him, holding his hand.

"Um…f-fine…" Demyx mumbled, not sure of his own voice at this point.

"Demyx," Zexion's voice was gently chastising. "Remember to be honest, sweetheart. It's important. And much more interesting." His pretty lips were turned up in a little smirk. Demyx noticed, because he couldn't really look away from Zexion right now. Hopefully he wouldn't walk into a tree or a lamp post.

With a deep breath, he revised his answer. "I don't remember much of what happened. I spent the whole day trying not to get hard. And…then trying to not let anyone see."

"You weren't terribly successful in avoiding erections, I gather?" Zexion hummed conversationally.

"Uh…nope." And that was an understatement, which Zexion would probably investigate further, so Demyx volunteered, "I couldn't seem to move without the…the plug, um, touching my…prostate." His voice dwindled down to a whisper toward the end, especially because they weren't alone in the park. No one was close enough to hear their conversation, but Demyx still felt like maybe they could. If they were in his line of vision, he felt like they were watching him. Listening. Observing everything, right down to the accessories concealed under his clothing.

"You didn't disobey, did you?"

Zexion's thumb rubbed over the backs of Demyx's knuckles affectionately, but the wording choice and the slightest shift in Zexion's tone made everything different in that moment. Demyx had been learning to recognize it, to know when they shifted from ordinary boyfriends to their…roles. His voice was no more than a whisper when he answered, "No, Master. I didn't touch. I didn't remove the ring."

Another flicker of that tiny smile. "Good boy."

And that, it seemed, was all Zexion wanted to talk about for a little while. Demyx was forced to walk – quite slowly, thankfully, but still _walk_ – beside Zexion as they meandered through the park. There were couples, families, kids playing. People all around, even in the gathering dusk. Demyx struggled valiantly, but it was a lost cause. The plug inside him kept rubbing against his prostate with each step – an incessant massage that made the long day of endurance seem easy. What was so hard about sitting, every shift of his weight causing movement inside him? That was _nothing_ compared to this.

Halfway through their walk, Demyx was erect, and he had no way to hide it. The cock ring Zexion had placed around the base of his penis was snug, emphasizing his swollen girth with a gentle squeeze. Demyx was wearing jeans – better than slacks, and at least they weren't too tight, but his cock was still an obvious outline in denim.

Zexion, of course, knew exactly how aroused he was. Demyx could _feel_ his boyfriend's eyes on him, watching his groin swell into an unmistakable bulge. Except Zexion seemed to have more presence of mind than Demyx was capable of right now. While Demyx panicked over being seen, Zexion's sharp eyes flicked around the park, keeping tabs on every other human nearby. When someone was looking their way, Zexion was between them and Demyx. When they neared people, Zexion nudged Demyx subtly into the shadows. And when others approached from the other direction along the path, Zexion took a sudden interest in a flower or tree, turned to the side, and pointed it out to Demyx while the people passed obliviously behind them.

Slowly, Demyx caught on to what his boyfriend was doing, and to his amazement, Zexion kept it up through the whole park. As far as Demyx could tell, no one noticed the obvious erection in his jeans – no one even glanced twice at the two men walking hand in hand, innocently enjoying the park. Zexion…was a genius.

"So…sweetheart. Sorry you couldn't stop by the club last night. We were doing an Arabian theme. Sheer fabrics obviously…" He smirked. "But I did have a thong on under the silk pants. You could really see my nipples through the halter top, though…"

Zexion was an _evil genius._

"And of course, because I wasn't available for purchase, Mar put me in the stage show. We did a little…skit, I suppose. They played a song about a djinn and a princess…obviously, I was the princess. Axel was dressed up as the djinn – not sure why he volunteered, but I think his boyfriend was there watching and liked the show." They casually turned toward the park entrance, narrowly avoiding coming too close to a small group of friends before they exited the park. Zexion continued to lazily stroll down the street, back toward his house, still holding Demyx's hand. "We acted out the little story of the song…something about the princess being seduced by the djinn. The dance turned into…well, pantomimed fucking by the end, to be frank."

Demyx nearly choked on his own tongue. He didn't want Zexion sleeping with customers, obviously, but he knew for sure that Axel wasn't a rival – Roxas told him things, and he wasn't worried. And faking it, in front of an audience… _He'd look so hot. He'd make it look real…_ As real as Demyx's erection, right now – in public. _Fuck_. Heat pooled in his groin at the thought. Demyx had never really considered it, but he was starting to see the thrill of exhibitionism. Of doing things in front of other people.

Not that he really wanted to have sex in front of an audience, but…stuff like this?

"Axel got between my legs and started rolling his hips in that…fluid way he does," Zexion purred, "and I arched back and basically let him hold me up while I writhed – seemingly on his cock…"

…Stuff like this was so much hotter than he'd ever expected it to be.

"Are you imagining it?" Zexion interrupted himself to ask.

"Yeah…" Demyx breathed immediately.

"The pretty princess getting fucked hard on stage…" Zexion's voice was nearly a whisper. " _Your princess._ The man you're going home with…"

"Yes…" Demyx swallowed, almost _whimpering…_

And then the world suddenly spun, and Demyx barely kept his feet under him as he was yanked to the side, something solid thudded against his back, and there was Zexion, plastered against his chest, licking his lips, hands creeping up Demyx's chest, murmuring, "The man who fucks you with his massive cock until you scream."

He blinked…and it was suddenly clear. They were in a little gap between two row houses – not even an alley, just a path barely wide enough for one person, with a tree half-shielding the opening to the street. They were only a few feet away from the sidewalk and traffic, and Zexion was pressed against him, his stomach adding the most sinful pressure to Demyx's erection, still trapped in his pants. And then Zexion's tongue was in his mouth, and Demyx was moaning, and Zexion's hand was palming his cock, tracing the shape of him through the denim, and Demyx nearly crumpled with breathless, uncontrollable _need_.

"Oh God…oh God…" He couldn't do more than gasp into Zexion's mouth for a moment. He was clinging to his boyfriend's shoulders, his knees threatening to buckle. Zexion…moved both his hands to Demyx's crotch. He heard and felt his zipper being tugged down.

"Beg me," Zexion growled, nipping at his lower lip.

"Oh God, fuck me!" Demyx grunted and whimpered as Zexion answered by spinning him around. Demyx's hands came up to brace himself against the wall as Zexion shoved his pants down. A tugging sensation warned him the moment that Zexion found the base of the plug in his ass. "Zex…Zexion! Oh baby, please, please fuck me!"

Slowly, gently, he felt the plug begin to slip. He heard other rustling sounds, but couldn't focus beyond the tugging, slipping as the toy in his ass finally disappeared, leaving him with a shockingly empty feeling. The next thing that registered was a slick, squirting sound, and only a moment after _that_ , hot, hard flesh was digging into his loosened hole. _Pushing_.

"Baby, fuck me, fuck… _fuck!_ " Demyx arched his back, opening himself as Zexion grabbed his hips and, in one sudden thrust, _slammed_ so deep into him that Demyx nearly fainted.

Hot breath on the shell of his ear…and Zexion's full, thick erection spreading him open. "No preparation, sweetheart," his lover breathed huskily.

That tugged at his memory – _"I dunno…bathrooms, fitting rooms, the park in the bushes…maybe a back alley late at night."_ And here they were – in the dark, cramped, very much _outside and in public_ , no locked doors or even closed ones between a passing stranger and the two of them, pants down, Zexion's cock buried deep in Demyx's ass.

The streetlight flickered on as dust turned to dark, but even that light was faint and barely touched them. Only slivers – and Demyx wasn't relying much on _sight_ anyway. His head dropped forward onto his arm braced against the wall as Zexion pulled back with a slow, long slide – _so long_ , every time, because _God_ his boyfriend was hung – and then rolled his hips up and _in, in, in_. There was a slight sting, but it occurred to Demyx – a little late – that they really hadn't spent one damn minute on prep, and usually that would have made sex physically impossible for them. But between the plug thoroughly stretching him out all day and what felt like a generous mess of lube on Zexion's cock, sex _was_ possible. It was _happening_ , Zexion was _fucking him in an alley_ , and the tears stinging the corners of Demyx's eyes weren't really from pain at all. He was so… _happy_.

With slow, sensual rolling hips, Zexion fucked up into him, pushing him into the wall, and Demyx felt himself break into a grin as Zexion kissed between his shoulder blades. "Couldn't you… _ah!_ " A brush against his prostate made him forget his thought for a moment, and when he tried again, his voice was several degrees rougher. "Couldn't you have waited…until we got home? We're like…half a block…"

A soft, low chuckle. "Sorry…I just couldn't wait anymore. Had to have you _right now_ , sweetheart," Zexion purred.

And Demyx knew it was kind of a lie, because obviously Zexion had planned this whole thing, but it was such a beautiful thing to hear. It let him feel like they really were just two young men with only a tentative control over their hormones, madly in love and too impatient to make it all the way home. So Zexion was taking him up against a wall, where anyone could walk by and hear, and get curious, and look closer, and _see_ …and Demyx's heart rate shot out of control, because this was so hot, _so hot, so fucking hot_ , and all he cared about was _Zexion, Zexion_ – let the whole world watch and damn them, he was with _Zexion, Zexion_ , and he loved him.

"Keep saying it," Zexion growled, nipping at Demyx's shoulder blade and thrusting in suddenly, hard and fast.

" _Zexion!_ " he gasped, and then moaned, "Zexionnnn…" as his lover slid out again…and _slammed in_ again – and again.

"Keep your voice down," Zexion whispered, reminding. Then he proceeded to make it _difficult._

" _Mmmf!_ " Demyx clamped a hand over his own mouth to muffle his cry of bliss as Zexion changed angle and pumped up into him in short, rapid bursts – _nailing_ his prostate over and over and driving Demyx straight to the edge of orgasm before easing off, sliding in deep, and holding there while Demyx shook and dribbled precum onto the cement. He was _so hard_ , he felt like he'd been hard all _day_ , and right now he was a hair trigger away from shooting…except he couldn't. He was still wearing the cock ring Zexion had slipped on him this morning, and – though it wasn't a problem at all if he was flaccid – now that he was hard it was tight enough to stop him from cumming.

It was…intense. His penis felt _huge_ , so hard he should have burst long before this, and then there was Zexion's massive shaft inside him – so sudden and all-consuming and _hot_. Demyx was clawing at the wall, sweat running down his body, his hips jerking to get _more friction_. He heard Zexion moan softly as his ass squeezed and pulled on his lover's cock, and the moment of pause was _over_. Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's waist and _thrust_ into him, _fast, hard_ , shoving him against the wall and just _taking_ him, _fucking_ up into his eager body, skin soaked, wet noises the only sound apart from their hard breathing…

And voices. People. Demyx caught his breath – people passing by, walking down the sidewalk.

But Zexion didn't stop – didn't even slow down. He kept _pounding_ into Demyx, muffling himself against Demyx's back as Demyx tried frantically to keep his cries of pleasure buried in his hands and arms. He could see the people when they walked past – three of them. Their shadows fell over the alley, over Demyx's naked and thoroughly impaled ass, and one close look to the side and they would _see…_

" _Mmmhnnghh!_ " Zexion grasped Demyx's leaking cock and pumped it, precum slicking his hand as he stroked Demyx hard and fast, keeping time with his cock slamming into Demyx's ass.

The voices faded, but Demyx didn't notice. He was shaking, his body screaming with hot electric bliss, like an orgasm but never-ending, and he couldn't stand it. Zexion was still _thrusting_ , and Demyx was going to black out, black out or break, or just _die…_

And then Zexion pressed a little trigger that released the ring around his cock, and Demyx _came._ He threw his head back and ejaculated with a muffled scream, hot, massive bursts of semen splattering against the wall as each wave of orgasm crashed over him. He was still cumming when he felt Zexion grab him tighter, bite his shoulder, and bury his cock inside Demyx to the root. As Demyx's ass frantically trembled around Zexion, his penis shot a flood of cum into Demyx.

He could feel it all – every hot burst, every twitch as Zexion emptied his balls in the deepest part of his body, hot, sticky semen filling him, soaking his insides and spilling out, even though Demyx's ass was still stretched tight around Zexion's cock. There was nowhere else for so much fluid to _go._ It ran in rivulets down their balls, down Demyx's legs, dripping to the pavement and mingling in a warm puddle.

His ears were ringing, the world spinning as Demyx held himself up against the wall, breathing deep and trying to find where reality had slipped off to while he was cumming. Zexion pulled gently out of his ass, and semen came gushing out after him, soaking the rest of Demyx's skin. Hands, firm yet gentle, trailed through the seed, rubbing it into his skin as Zexion massaged his ass. Demyx just _knew_ he was staring. Every time he pulled Demyx open a little, two handfuls of his bottom spreading him open, a little more cum dribbled out of Demyx's hole. _God,_ sex could be filthy and embarrassing. Except…

Except it wasn't. Because…

"You did well, sweetheart. You are so beautiful. I love you."

 _Because of that._

"I love _you,_ Zexion. Love the way you fuck me…love it when you're inside me. And just…" Demyx glanced back, met his lover's sated gaze. "Just love _you_."

Hair sticking to his sweaty face, Zexion smiled. "Good." He leaned up and pecked the corner of Demyx's mouth. "Now…let's get you home and clean up."

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

As Zexion taught him more and more about kinks, Demyx found himself growing increasingly excited whenever their "roles" came into play. What was at first a novel title – "Master" – soon became something that felt like heat and desire and worship when it came out of his mouth. The moment Zexion assumed his role, Demyx would feel a shiver of anticipation as he became the "pet," the "toy," the "slave" – whatever Zexion told him he was. It was thrilling…and calling Zexion "Master" became more delicious than a moan of pure pleasure.

He didn't know _why_ he got off on Zexion being his "Master." Maybe, Demyx pondered, it was because he could tell that _Zexion_ enjoyed _being_ the master more than anything. He wasn't entirely sure why that was, either…although from things Zexion had said or hinted at, Demyx wondered if maybe being a pretty boy had resulted in past lovers not giving Zexion much power in his relationships. It sounded like maybe they had tended to treat him like a fuckable little twink – like maybe a few boyfriends in the past had sort of dismissed him, or disempowered him, made him feel like he was only sexy to them if he was submissive and cock-hungry.

All this was just guesswork, because Zexion didn't like to _say_ such things outright, but Demyx could see that, whatever his past experiences, Zexion had developed a taste for being _in charge._ He liked the control, the power over Demyx…and, although Demyx had never really thought about kinks like this before, he found that, at least with Zexion, _submitting_ was an intense thrill he couldn't get enough of. Mostly because of how hot those dark eyes would get, watching him fall apart under Zexion's hands.

And Zexion had some… _very_ skillful hands.

The accessories multiplied gradually, and Demyx found himself adjusting his wardrobe for work more and more often. The plug became a familiar presence inside him – but only on days when he was going to see Zexion. Otherwise, he didn't wear it – "for health purposes" Zexion said, but the effect that Demyx _felt_ the most was one of associations. If the plug was inside him, the physical stimulation was _nothing_ compared to the knowledge that he was going to be with his boyfriend tonight. Soon. Six hours from now…five hours…an hour…fifteen minutes. All he could think about with that little plug inside him was _Zexion, Zexion._

Demyx developed a system for hiding erections at work, because he _had them_. Often.

Until the day Zexion introduced another new accessory for him to wear.

That evening, Demyx arrived at Zexion's place, as usual. Zexion rose from the couch and greeted him with his usual calm smile and sweet kiss. He was wearing a long, terrycloth bathrobe, but his hair was dry – odd, but Demyx didn't have the concentration to figure that one out right now. He swallowed thickly as the kiss ended – Zexion's fingers trailed over the turtleneck collar, tracing something underneath it…then following the lines down his chest. He didn't even have to say anything. The touch was enough of a hint by now.

"Master…please use me," Demyx breathed. One eyebrow arched at him, and Demyx quickly added, "…if you wish." His skin prickled as he said it, rising with goosebumps. It was his favorite new phrase – one that expressed, in the context of their roles, something he'd wanted to tell Zexion from the very start anyway. _If you want me_. Even in the club, when he'd wanted the pretty stripper "Princess" so much he couldn't stand it, he'd hated the idea of getting something that _he_ wanted and _Zexion_ didn't. That Zexion _had_ wanted it – and that he wanted all this, now, and with Demyx – was the part of their relationship that made him…so, so happy.

"I do wish to, sweetheart," Zexion answered with a smile. "Come. Let's go play a bit before dinner, my pet."

Fingers laced together, Demyx followed, heart racing. He could barely keep the huge smile off his face.

It took a minute for it to sink in that Zexion was taking him, not upstairs, but to the kitchen – and then Zexion stopped, turned around, and untied his robe. It fell open and slipped from his shoulders to the floor, and Demyx was staring slack-jawed at the sight of his boyfriend, smirking faintly at him, wearing lingerie. Lacy, crimson and royal purple _lingerie_. Not that he'd never seen that before – Zexion wore this stuff at the club, Demyx knew that. But he hadn't brought any of it home, not yet, and Demyx didn't ask, because he assumed it was a thing Zexion put up with for work, but didn't much enjoy.

Apparently, Demyx was wrong.

Zexion wasted no time – immediately stepping into his commanding role, his voice dropped low into that dominant tone that made Demyx _shiver_. "Strip."

"Yes, Zexion," he answered softly, meek and quick to obey – even as his eyes devoured the sight before him. Zexion's nipples beautifully highlighted by lace, his pale skin looking lickable and creamy against the deep purple…his skimpy panties failing, as expected, to fully cover and contain Zexion's long, thick penis and ample balls.

Mouth watering, Demyx shed his turtleneck. It had been a bit too warm for it, but Demyx had needed something high-collared and long-sleeved. Taking it off immediately revealed what Zexion's fingers had been tracing – a thick leather choker with metal rings in it, matching clasps around his wrists, and a harness across his chest. Zexion studied him, slowly circling the kitchen table. He licked his lips, so faintly that Demyx wasn't sure he'd seen it, and his fingers stroked – lightly and absently – over the front of his full panties.

As though hypnotized, Demyx unzipped his slacks and dropped them. His underwear followed a moment later, revealing the rest of his accessories – the truly tortuous ones. He had straps here too, around his waist and running between his legs. In the back, the straps neatly locked his usual anal plug in place – the biggest one. In the front, he wore a cock cage. Locked.

That was the new accessory. So, in spite of the large intruder in his ass all day, and the chafing of the straps that promised submission and pleasure tonight…Demyx had been unable to get hard all day, and he'd been _wanting_ to for just as long. He'd never realized how much he would miss those inconvenient work erections…until he felt the pinch of the chastity cage keeping him flaccid – forcefully – no matter what the plug inside him touched.

Zexion had mentioned, when he locked the cage this morning, that some guys wore them for weeks, or even months. Utterly submitted, denied erections and orgasms for the better part of a _year._ A day was nothing – a first baby step. After the day he'd had, Demyx didn't see how that could be possible.

So there he stood – naked, dressed only in S&M accessories he'd never so much as touched before Zexion entered his life, and his boyfriend was eyeing him like a delicious treat, now circling slowly back around the table. There was nothing subtle about the way he licked his lips _now_. There was even less subtlety in the way he palmed his growing erection through the satin lingerie. With very little encouragement, Zexion's shaft was standing tall and beginning to swell – the head was already peeking out of the tiny panties, and soon more would follow. Ladies' undergarments were woefully unprepared to conceal a cock like Zexion's.

 _Because it's so beautiful…_ Demyx licked his lips, his eyes straying over his lover's body.

"I know what you want, pet," Zexion purred, fingertips playing with the exposed head of his penis, "but not yet. If you want to worship my cock tonight, you'll need to earn the privilege." His lips flicked up in a momentary smile. "I have just the thing for you. Go and lie down on the table. On your back."

It was only as he obeyed, crawling up onto the cleared-off tabletop, that Demyx noticed the cuffs.

Of course, Zexion wasted no time locking him up. A wide cuff around each ankle secured him to two of the table legs, and one more at the top locked both his wrists to a chain strung between the other two table legs.

Strolling around the table, Zexion surveyed him – legs splayed, arms over his head. Helpless. In a sweet, light tone – the same one he would use to ask Demyx if he wanted chicken for dinner – Zexion mused, "You seem a bit warm, sweetheart. Your skin is all flushed." He paused, lips curling softly, and two fingertips just brushed the inside of Demyx's wrist. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Breathless, Demyx waited as Zexion moved out of sight above his head and…Demyx heard the sound of the refrigerator opening? No…the freezer. "I made some popsicles today…hmm, looks like they're ready." The freezer door shut and Zexion returned, tray of popsicle molds in hand. He crossed to the sink, as casually as if he were fully clothed and _not_ displaying his tight little buttcheeks through filmy lace, and ran hot water over the outside of the molds briefly. "They're a sort of yogurt-fruit concoction. Much healthier than ice cream, of course, and I find that the cream is an important element in…situations like this." He smirked, popping one out as he came to stand by the table and Demyx. "Ice pops are a little abrasive," he added, bringing the tip of the popsicle close…and then touching it to the underside of Demyx's jaw, tracing a line back and circling behind his ear. Demyx jerked at the cold sensation, shivering, his skin prickling in response. "See? Much smoother, isn't it?"

The popsicle was still on his skin, slowly tracing down his neck, skipping over his collar, down and forward to the hollow of his throat. Demyx shivered again; the cock cage tightened and pinched. "Yes, Master Zexion," he breathed. Chilly drips were running down toward the back of his neck…but Zexion didn't let them get far.

Leaning in, Zexion slowly licked Demyx's jawline. "Mmmm," he hummed in his ear. "This one is strawberry."

The warm wetness of Zexion's mouth felt almost _hot_ after the chill of the popsicle, and by the time Zexion was lapping behind his ear, Demyx was breathing hard. Zexion was still moving the popsicle around, lower and lower, tracing the contours of Demyx's chest as the creamy fruit melted slowly and left trails of sweetness on his skin. He knew it was coming, but it still gave Demyx a shock when the cold, wet touch reached his nipple. He whimpered, feeling his nipple immediately peak. Zexion stroked the ice-cold treat over the rock-hard tip, then moved to the other one and teased Demyx until both his nipples could have cut glass.

Zexion's mouth was slowly working down his neck, and Demyx was _so sensitive_ there – even more so after the tingling cold touch. His hips writhed, the cock cage adding misery to the erotic bliss Zexion was giving him. The combination of pain and pleasure was driving him crazy. Before Zexion, Demyx had never _imagined…_

He was panting harshly by the time Zexion's warm mouth found his still-erect nipples. With a soft cry, Demyx twisted in his bindings, arching into the lips that tugged and the tongue that rubbed the sensitive little peak. Zexion sucked each nipple in turn, then trailed popsicle down the center of his body and lay it over Demyx's navel. "Hold still. Don't knock it off." The murmured instruction was all Demyx needed – he froze in place, but his chest was still rising and falling so fast he might be about to hyperventilate.

Calm eyes ran down his body, lingering on Demyx's groin where the cock cage was still secured, forcefully keeping him flaccid – although Demyx's dick was doing all it could to swell enough to burst the restraints. "That's beginning to look uncomfortable, sweetheart." Zexion paused, but Demyx didn't dare speak unless given an order or asked a question…even though his mind was screaming with pleas to _get it off_. Zexion smiled slightly at Demyx's shaky control, then continued. "Would you like me to let you get hard now, pet?"

Almost choking, Demyx forced his voice into a soft, submissive tone – instead of yelling in desperation. "Yes Master…if you want me to be hard for you."

For one moment, Demyx couldn't even _breathe._ It felt like his heart stopped – everything hung on Zexion's word. If Zexion said _no_ , Demyx would stay locked up, in agony…but still happy, because it would be what Zexion wanted. This part was very new – the fact that even his body's condition was dictated by his boyfriend…no, Master. It was…intense. Even Demyx hadn't always felt like he was in control of his own dick – damn thing had a mind of its own sometimes, as most guys would probably admit – and now Zexion _owned_ him, every part of him, in a way that Demyx wasn't even sure he'd ever owned himself.

"…I do."

 _Fuck_ he loved Zexion.

Demyx gasped, and Zexion smiled at his reaction. Without comment, he produced a tiny key from beneath a thin strap to his lingerie. Lifting Demyx's genitals carefully, he unlocked the little padlock keeping the cage shut. Meticulously, Zexion removed the device…and in the same breath, Demyx's cock jerked upward and began to fill with blood, taking several degrees of rational thought completely away from him.

"Look at you," Zexion murmured, lifting up the remains of the popsicle. "I've never seen you grow hard so fast." He paced back up to stand near Demyx's head, completely ignoring his rising erection. He brought the melting popsicle to Demyx's lips and traced around the edges before slipping the remainder of the treat inside his mouth. Demyx obediently parted his lips and sucked on it, his mind too involved in desire to even be sure what he was sucking on. "Is it good, sweetheart?" Zexion murmured in an amused tone, gently sliding the popsicle in and out of Demyx's mouth – almost like he was fucking his face with it.

" _Mmm…_ " Demyx couldn't speak with his mouth occupied, but he could nod and hum his agreement. The last of the popsicle detached from the stick and slid down his throat.

"Would you like to try another one?"

Demyx glanced down. He could just see Zexion's lower regions over the table edge. And Zexion…was _hard_. His cock was well above the top of his panties, the head flushed and moist. Zexion was _enjoying_ this.

"Yes Master," Demyx panted, his own cock solidifying, pointed straight up in an eager erection. "I love everything you give me."

Licking his lips, Zexion nodded. "Let's try mango this time."

And then he picked out another popsicle and did it _all over again_.

One thing was different – whereas Zexion had teased and caressed Demyx's upper body last time, with _this_ popsicle his ventured _much_ lower. Starting at the nipples – just to make them good and hard and tingling again – he soon ventured down to Demyx's navel, carefully following the cold trail with his hot, soft mouth. He painted the outline of Demyx's muscles with melted popsicle, murmuring against his skin, "You have the sexiest hips, Demyx. Have I told you? Every time I see them I just want to grab tight and fuck you…"

Demyx shuddered, arching into Zexion's touch. His ass clenched on the thick plug still inside him, imagining _Zexion_. Thick, long, hot, hard _Zexion_.

Another wet lick, and Zexion was down in some very private territory. He nudged the popsicle alongside Demyx's genitals, then under his ballsack. Rubbing upward, he massaged Demyx's balls with it – normally something that would have him on the verge of orgasm, but this was _so cold_. The chill _ached_ in his testicles…and then Zexion trailed that thing right up the underside of his dick – just once. Demyx shook, his voice breaking as he moaned. Zexion's mouth followed, cleaning up the sticky mess – suckling his balls thoroughly, lapping up to the tip of his cock…and then the popsicle went _down_.

Demyx felt Zexion unlatching and unbuckling things for one moment before the huge plug in his ass tugged. " _Ahhhhhh!_ " Demyx threw his head back and cried out as Zexion swirled the toy around, caressing his insides thoroughly before drawing the plastic out, out, slowly out. Demyx opened easily – even gripping at the toy, trying to keep _something_ inside him, didn't prevent Zexion from removing it.

And then…taking advantage of how loose and open Demyx already was.

Cold, _cold_ slid down and back, circled his anus, and prodded inward, spreading Demyx open again – with a chill so sharp he felt stung with it. Kind of…like losing his virginity? That was the closest comparison he had – the sharp pain, the tingling pleasure, the newness of the sensation. It was…a lot to take in.

And it was _cold._

The popsicle started melting _fast_ as Zexion pushed it deeper into Demyx. It was almost unbearable, how cold it was – his whole body jolted with the goosebumps now – but the frozen dessert couldn't compete for long, and with each sliding thrust it lost quite a bit of size, until the last frozen bits fell from the stick and remained inside Demyx, melting into a goopy mess in his ass.

He barely had time to register the feeling of the juices inside before Zexion was between his legs, pushing his thighs up a little and leaning down. His hot tongue was quick to delve into the soft pucker, chasing traces of sweetness. Demyx's eyes rolled back as he heard and _felt_ Zexion slide his tongue into his hole, slurping at the wet mess inside, sucking out mango yogurt creaminess.

It was…a good thing he kept himself so clean. He'd learned to be ready for anything, with Zexion.

" _Ahhhhmmmmmh!_ " Demyx's head fell back in ecstasy as Zexion's wicked tongue teased his insides. He was trembling all over, his cock dribbling warm fluid that pooled on his stomach. Zexion moved up, suckling at Demyx's balls another moment before lapping his way up to the head of Demyx's penis, licking up the precum from his tip.

Demyx didn't see the heated, lustful gaze with which Zexion studied him, but he heard the calculating murmur, "You are nearly past your limit already, aren't you?"

He couldn't summon his voice, no matter how he tried, so there was no "master" in his answer, just a frantic nod that hopefully looked submissive enough. Demyx felt like his dick was swollen to twice its normal size, his balls felt heavier than stones. He'd been turned on all _day_ , and his hole was hot and aching to be filled, and his chest was tight and his head was dizzy because…because _Zexion_.

Thankfully, Zexion didn't reprimand him for his lack of respect. Instead, he chuckled softly, eased off, and stepped away from Demyx – who groaned pathetically at the sudden lack of stimulation. _That_ earned him a gentle slap to his tummy as Zexion stepped up to the top of the table, smiling. He bent down, and moist lips touched Demyx's forehead. "Cool off a bit, sweetheart. We'll resume shortly."

 _Oh God…more?_ Dazed, Demyx could only let his head loll to the side, watching as his lingerie-clad lover smiled and turned away, going over to the stove and beginning to putter around with pots and such. Unbearably hard, Demyx just stared – not really watching what Zexion was doing so much as staring at his cute little ass, the smooth line of his back, his thin shoulders and sexy legs…all of Zexion was hypnotic. Even doing mundane kitchen things, he just looked so lovely. Demyx _wanted_ him, _needed_ him…couldn't think about anything else but _Zexion_ right now.

Zexion took something out of the fridge, stirred something on the stove, and tested the contents of the pot with a candy thermometer – all without seeming to notice the naked, painfully erect boyfriend in bondage chained to his kitchen table. Demyx slowly started to regain his ability to focus on things as his body realized nothing was happening anymore and allowed his head to clear a bit. By the time Zexion had finished with his "cooking," Demyx was mostly coherent again. He was close to getting blue balls, but he could handle a little more. Zexion wouldn't leave him hanging in the end; Demyx trusted that he would be taken care of. Even so, his body was starting to protest being locked in one place for so long. He squirmed, wanting to move and stretch and…grab Zexion and kiss him and suck him off.

But Demyx wasn't in charge.

Finally, Zexion turned back to the table, bringing two little bowls with him and setting them on the table – not too close to Demyx. The scent of warm sugar finally pulled Demyx away from ogling his boyfriend, and he glanced curiously at the pans.

Slowly, Zexion lifted a spoon from each bowl and drizzled its contents back into the dish. "Hot fudge," he quietly explained, "and caramel." He dipped the tip of a finger into each, then brought them up to his mouth and sucked them clean – first one, then the other… _slowly_. Demyx swallowed nervously. Then Zexion glided up toward his head again…and produced a blindfold from the hand towel rack nearby. He leaned down, pressed a sweet kiss to Demyx's lips, and covered his eyes with the blindfold. As he tied it, he murmured into Demyx's ear, in his lowest voice, "I am going to _devour you_ , Demyx."

The moment he could no longer see, Demyx entered that breathless, hyper-sensitive place Zexion had been teaching him about lately. His skin tingled, every inch of it waiting for touch. His breathing became soft and shallow as Demyx unconsciously tried to be as quiet as he could, ears straining for any hint of what was to come next. He heard a muted _clink_ …and then something _hot_ tickled the inside of his bicep.

Gasping as the gentle burn spread from down near his elbow toward his armpit, Demyx tried to process the sensation. Was is pain? No…not really. Some part of his mind told him it _should_ be pain, because he'd learned when he was a toddler – as most toddlers do – that melted things coming in contact with his skin was _bad_. But this wasn't searingly hot – it didn't feel like he was burning, but the sugar didn't cool off quickly, either. It held the thin little trail of heat upon his skin, and he twisted involuntarily, his head jolting from side to side as he fought to keep silent and not protest. It was ticklish, but more than a tickle, and tingly, but the goosebumps that rose in response were the sudden-flash sort that vanished and then happened again right away. It was all…new, and almost too much to take in with his eyes covered and his limbs bound. He couldn't _do_ anything about the sensation, only _submit_ to it…and that was the hard part.

It was like…like walking outside in the dead of winter, straight into a freezing blast of wind, and trying to _relax_ like you were sinking into a warm bath. Every instinct fought it – wanted to tense up, lock out the sensation, resist it – but Demyx knew he wasn't supposed to do that. Zexion always told him to _relax. Accept. Welcome_. Then he would enjoy it.

He tried – and he was still trying when he felt Zexion's mouth on his skin, licking up the sauce slowly and methodically. Demyx's cock jerked as Zexion sucked on his skin – _certainly_ leaving a mark, Zexion always did that – and he wondered, distantly, if this was the hot fudge or the caramel.

When it was gone, a new drizzle began – this time on the other arm. The burning touch moved up his inner arm _so slowly_ , and this time…Demyx did it. He relaxed. His whole body went limp and soft – except for his renewed erection – as he gave in to the sensation.

Suddenly, the slight burn felt like a caress of pure, hot pleasure. Demyx gasped, head snapping back, and when Zexion began to lick him clean, it took longer. _Caramel then, maybe._ Zexion liked the thick, viscous kind of caramel – it was probably solid until he melted it. It would stick to his skin more than the chocolate, and cleaning it off would be harder.

Zexion kissed him, then, and Demyx knew he'd guessed right. As Zexion's tongue stroked deep into his open, willing mouth, Demyx tasted the sweet flavor of caramel, with slight undertones of bitter chocolate. He'd never imagined anything could make Zexion's kisses _better_ , but there it was. Having his mouth ravished by Zexion's sugar-coated tongue was his new favorite thing.

The thinner drizzle of hot fudge tickled and stung over his clavicles and down the center of his chest. Demyx expected his nipples to feel the hot burn of pleasure next, so it was a surprise when, instead, he felt Zexion continue down the center of his body. Unable to see anything, Demyx trembled and heaved for every breath as Zexion poured a hot stripe down to his navel, then crisscrossed back up, decorating his stomach with chocolate.

Again, if Demyx thought he could guess what Zexion was about to do, his lover seemed determined to surprise him. Rather than strictly following the trail as he had painted it, Zexion lapped and sucked at his navel, trailing to the side a bit before lifting away from Demyx's skin entirely. A moment later, that hot mouth was back – sucking and nibbling his clavicle, making Demyx jerk at the unexpected touch. Then he moved again, to the other side of Demyx's stomach, and again, to his sternum and then more clavicle. Over and over, Zexion lifted away, only to return to kiss and lick where Demyx least expected it.

With nothing to see but darkness, Demyx was unconsciously closing his eyes behind the blindfold, soaking up the soft caresses of Zexion's tongue and lips upon his body, when he suddenly felt the caramel again – hot and thick and dribbling straight onto his nipple, pooling around it as Demyx gasped, arching and writhing.

"Ahh! Mmmh, ohhh…!"

Without a moment's rest, the burn of bliss enveloped his other nipple, too. Demyx's cock jerked and leaked, his chains rattling as he twisted, head tossing back and forth. It was…so much more intense, here.

"Look at you," Zexion whispered. "Your nipples are so hard they're poking through the caramel. How cute."

Demyx moaned, pushing his chest upward as much as he could – a silent plea for Zexion to touch him again, suck his nipples, take the too-hot burn away and replace it with a softer pleasure…

And Zexion did…and he didn't. Demyx groaned as he felt his boyfriend's hot mouth descend on one nipple, wide open and sucking up most of the caramel in one go. Then, a faint scrape of teeth was his only warning before a sudden, sharp _bite._

" _Annngh!_ "

The electric jolt of sensation made his chest tingle and his penis throb. When Zexion did it again to the other side, but this time with several tiny nibbles instead of one bite, Demyx choked on his gasp of aroused need. His erection felt _huge_ , a burning-hot iron rod between his legs, his balls throbbing for release…

Fire touched his cock – wet, dripping _fire_ trickling from the dribbling, sensitive head all the way down the shaft and over both testicles, and Demyx _screamed_. It hurt, stung, and he hadn't seen it coming, but…because he hadn't seen it coming, he hadn't been braced against it, and he was already submitting, so this, too, just fell into place. He barely had to try this time. It shocked him, but it felt _good_. His cock tensed and trembled under the molten caress – he very nearly _came_.

There was a shuffling sound, and Zexion was close – whispering in his ear. "Good?"

" _Yes…_ " Demyx could only gasp. His penis was still shuddering with his barely-restrained orgasm. He could feel the precum streaming down the sides, mingling with the hot fudge.

"Tell me, sweetheart." It was an order Demyx was becoming familiar with.

"It feels so good, Master. I…I…I almost came."

"You held back, because I didn't say you could yet. You're a good boy, my pet."

"Yes Master. I only cum for you."

There was a shift – warm skin against his arms, shoulders, and chest. A bit of lace and silk, too. Demyx sorted through the impressions from his senses and realized Zexion was straddling his chest…right before he felt a warm little ass rest there gently.

Fingertips on his temples…and then Demyx was blinking into sudden light as Zexion lifted the blindfold away. Yup – he'd been right. Zexion was above him, still clad in lingerie, but the panties had come to their inevitable and tragic failure. It was hard to tell Zexion was even still _wearing_ them. His massive erection was jutting up, his full balls swung free, and nothing but a thread between them connected to the straps over his hips indicated there was clothing there.

Zexion's warm, male scent filled Demyx, and his mouth watered instantly. He licked his lips, eyes fixed on his lover's erection. He wanted it, _wanted it_ , but his arms were still bound above his head and there was nothing he could do but _yearn_ for it…

"You've done well, sweetheart. You may suck my cock as a reward."

Demyx shivered. _Fuck yes._ "Yes, _yes_ , thank you Master," he breathed, mouth already opening, head craning forward toward Zexion's cockhead.

Zexion rose up a little and inched forward, putting himself within reach. With his tongue, Demyx lifted the moist tip of his lover's penis, sliding his mouth down over the head – the only part he could get to at the moment. He laved his tongue over the slit, over the round crown, suckling at the drops of fluid leaking out. With a low, approving groan, Zexion moved forward a little further and began to feed Demyx his cock, pushing it deeper into his mouth slowly, so slowly – _tantalizing._

It was almost killing him, how gentle Zexion was. It made Demyx's chest tight with affection, because another man might be more selfish, or lack self-control. He'd had a boyfriend or two – very short-term – who tended to shove the whole thing in the minute they got lips around their cock. But Zexion wasn't like that. Maybe because of his size – he always gave Demyx more than enough time to open his throat and swallow him down. It was sweet…but at the same time, Demyx had been practicing his deep-throating skills, and he'd had a while now to adjust to his hung boyfriend's length and girth, and he was so painfully turned on right now that going slowly would _not_ have been his first choice. If he'd been in control, he'd have swallowed Zexion down to the root in one go. Instead, Zexion gave him his cock in easy, slow inches, and Demyx made his eagerness for more abundantly clear by tonguing every warm inch of his shaft hungrily.

He had to slow his tongue a bit when Zexion's cockhead eased into his throat, and Demyx relaxed and let his lover slide in as deep as he could. Zexion's warm balls pressed Demyx's chin for a moment, but he drew back quickly, allowing Demyx to breathe again.

Demyx kept eagerly suckling, no matter how much of Zexion's cock he had access to, but he paused when, after a few slow thrusts, Zexion held back with no more than his tip within reach of Demyx's mouth. Glancing up as he nursed desperately on the leaking slit, Demyx saw Zexion smirk faintly and pick up the little dish of…apparently the caramel. He drizzled a thin stripe of it over the length of his own dick, from the base to just in front of Demyx's lips, his breath hitching slightly as the still-warm sauce dribbled over his sensitive flesh. Then he put the dish down and began to slowly fuck Demyx's face with long, smooth thrusts.

The caramel glopped around his mouth at first, and Demyx couldn't reach most of it with his tongue, so he had to let the working of Zexion's in-and-out thrusts feed him the sweet flavor. He tightened his lips and swallowed over and over, tasting rich caramel mingled with the precum beginning to leak from Zexion's cock. Demyx shivered and groaned, Zexion's cockhead partially buried in his throat. He was never going to be able to eat caramel with a straight face again.

Zexion held still a moment, several inches inside Demyx's mouth, and Demyx took the opportunity to slurp up and swallow more caramel, eyes lifting to look at his boyfriend. Zexion's chest was heaving, stretching the thin lingerie with each deep inward breath, sweat making the already sheer material even more see-through. There was pink touching Zexion's cheeks, but otherwise he looked collected and in-control…until Demyx noticed his hands. Resting, for now, on Zexion's thighs, they were locked in white-knuckled fists…and trembling.

The realization that Zexion was barely maintaining control made Demyx breathless. Zexion was usually so good at hiding his responses…but now… Lifting his eyes to his boyfriend's face, Demyx's sucked, _hard_. He couldn't speak, but he gave Zexion a pleading look that said it all. _I want you to cum. Any way you want to. Down my throat, or fuck me. Anything. Please don't hold back._

Eyes hot with lust studied his face for a brief moment before Zexion pulled back, trying to climb off the table smoothly, but not quite managing it without faltering on shaking limbs. Once on his feet, however, Zexion was able to collect himself – enormous, glistening erection notwithstanding – and he picked up a little key from the countertop and unlocked Demyx's ankles, first one, then the other. Demyx wasn't about to get freedom of movement, however – no, as soon as he was unlocked, Zexion bent his leg, still dangling a cuff, and locked it to a metal ring on the harness around Demyx's waist.

Thanks to the slight length of the cuffs' chains, Demyx's flexibility wasn't strained much by the position. It was like kneeling, only on his back, with his knees in the air…and pushed apart by Zexion's guiding hands. Which lifted his ass into the air and left Demyx wide open, in a position that could only be called "presenting." His dick, still coated in dribbling, warm fudge, twitched eagerly, hovering over his stomach and dripping chocolate both into a pool over his navel and in a long stream down his crack, toward his wet, open hole. Zexion gazed lingeringly at Demyx's exposed privates, then leaned in close and _licked_. His hot tongue dipped inside Demyx, then trailed upward, lapping both balls. Demyx felt suction as warm, wet bliss enveloped each testicle in turn, Zexion's tongue busily cleaning fudge off his sac. Then, with another trailing lick, Zexion moved up his shaft, surrounded the crown of his cock, and swallowed him down.

" _Ngahhhh! Mmmmahhhh, oh!_ "

Down to the root, up to the tip – down, up, down…pause and suck, then slowly, slowly up and off, leaving Demyx dripping with Zexion's saliva and his own fountain of precum. Demyx arched off the table, feeling his tight groin slowly come back from the brink of orgasm, hard throbs of his own pulse making him twitch in the empty air as Zexion watched.

Barely able to breathe, Demyx heard the pop of a cap opening, and his eyes found Zexion – kneeling on the table now, between his spread legs – just in time to watch him take a handful of lube and smear it over his massive erection with long, slow strokes.

Zexion's hair fell into his face as he moved forward, leaning down over Demyx and nudging his legs that little bit further apart. Lace clung to his fair, sweaty skin, his cock a flushed, dark, dripping ramrod nudging into Demyx's crack, teasing his soft, pliant entrance. Demyx arched again, spreading his legs wide around Zexion's hips and trying to angle his ass toward his lover's cock as much as he could. He heard a low chuckle as soft lips touched the center of his chest, moving upward to his throat, his chin, and then his lips. Zexion kissed him, sweetly and with only his lips at first. Then, Demyx's felt only the barest touch of Zexion's tongue, their mouths open but still touching as Zexion stared into his eyes, shifted his hips, and slowly and deliberately pushed through the tight ring of Demyx's opening and slid deep inside him.

"Ah, ah, _ah!_ Oh… _oh._ Zexion… _mmh!_ "

Heat filled him, spread him open, slick and overpowering. Even though he was loose and relaxed, his rim ached as Zexion pushed inside. There was no way around it; Zexion was just too big, too thick…

But Demyx was already submitted to everything that Zexion gave him, even the pain. And when Zexion entered him this time, the hot sting of his entrance stretching to take his boyfriend had never, ever felt so _good_.

"Ohmygod Zexion _ohhhhhhh…please!_ Oh God, oh God, I can't – _fuck!_ – can't…! Ohgod please fuck me, M-Master… _Zexion_ … _Ahhhhh!_ "

His fingers were grasping uselessly in their restraints, fisting the air as if it were any part of his boyfriend, any part of Zexion he could _grab_ and _hold_ and pull _closer_. _Deeper_.

"So sweet…" The whisper fell against his throat, the light brush of fingers traveling over his skin as Zexion slowly rocked in and out with shallow thrusts. "So adorable, so sexy… _Demyx._ " The reverence in his lover's tone nearly made Demyx lose it. He moaned, shuddering, as Zexion rolled his hips a little harder, slowly fucking him, _so deep_.

It felt like hovering on the brink of a cliff – both of them trembling with the tension and moving very slowly, very carefully. Edging forward without falling over. Rocking into each other without climaxing. The pace was languid as Zexion slid in and out of Demyx, his controlled thrusts deep, firm, and smooth. And Demyx was meeting each one, his hips arching up to fill himself with Zexion's cock, but the strain was making it hard to _breathe._ His hands were shaking uncontrollably in their cuffs, every muscle vibrating with the tension as he tried to keep himself still, his orgasm at bay. Zexion hadn't told him to cum yet.

Words were a lost cause; Demyx could barely keep his eyes open – but he did anyway. He couldn't look away from Zexion's face. Sweet, pretty…confident, commanding…sly, brilliant…and right now, just as tense with excruciating pleasure as all of Demyx was.

 _I'm making him feel this good._

Demyx moaned at that thought – long, loud, wantonly. Zexion's voice echoed his in a breathy groan – a sound Demyx so rarely heard from his lover that it nearly wrecked him. His whole body shook, tightening and releasing as Demyx gulped deep breaths, barely containing himself…

"Unh… _Dem…_ " Zexion panted, hot breath in his ear, so close. His pace stuttered and paused. "So…ahh, tight…" He began to rock in again, just as Demyx realized he'd been clenching around Zexion's cock…quite hard.

Suddenly, the slow pace, the tension, the balance…all fell apart.

" _Aaaagghhhhh!_ " Demyx arched clear off the table as Zexion plowed into him _hard_ , filling him so deep his eyes rolled back in his head. Without a pause, he pulled back and did it again – _again, again, again._ Fast, hard, rubbing over Demyx's prostate with every thrumming stab inward. Zexion's hips pistoned mercilessly with a strength no one who didn't know better would guess he had. Demyx gasped as his boyfriend _took_ him, thoroughly ravished him, and drove them both beyond all restraint and reason.

He was losing it…he couldn't stop it anymore…

Teeth and hot breath on his ear, a low growl commanding him – " _Cum,_ Demyx. Cum, for me… _now!_ "

" _Zexion!_ " he screamed…and did.

Throbbing, white-hot bliss shot through his cock, exploding outward as his orgasm swept through him, semen rocketing from his cock to splatter between their bodies, painting both their sweat-soaked chests with white fluids. And Zexion didn't stop…didn't even slow down. Demyx felt his cock throb in time to the ramming thrusts as Zexion _kept fucking him_ , somehow still holding on, still going and forcing Demyx's orgasm higher and higher until he couldn't endure it another moment. His cock was twitching, trying to keep ejaculating but producing only thin dribbled. His testicles were drained, their bodies _coated…_

Then – a whisper. So faint, so thin… " _Demyx._ " He only heard it because it was right in his ear. The sound was a beautiful sob of bliss…

And Zexion's hips slapped his skin as he slammed in one more time before his cock erupted, hot jets of semen firing off rapidly, deep inside Demyx. The pulsating shaft inside him felt impossibly huge, jerking and spurting over and over until Demyx whimpered at the unbearable fullness inside. _So much of him…_ Demyx didn't think Zexion had ever cum so much, so hard.

When Zexion finally pulled his massive cock back, letting it slowly slip free – still shooting occasional leftover shots of cum that spattered on Demyx's rim – the fluids that had been trapped inside immediately began to gush outward. Cum oozed and dribbled over his skin and onto the table, but Demyx couldn't care. He could barely gasp for each struggling breath. Eyes barely open, he stared up at Zexion, his pretty lingerie soaked with sweat and stained all down the front with Demyx's semen. All the way down to… _Hnngh._ Zexion's cock, still only just beginning to soften, was sloppy with his cum, flushed dark from orgasm, and just about the sexiest thing Demyx had seen in a while. Until…

"Sweetheart…Demyx…" A shaking hand against his cheek. "I love you so much."

Demyx looked up, and no – _that_ was the sexiest, best, most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Zexion's flushed, sated face, his eyes warm and adoring, his faint smile so sweet and pretty. The answer spilled from Demyx's lips before he could gather himself to take a deep breath, so it came out rather thin and breathless. "I love you too, Zexion. More than anything."

They didn't speak again after that for a while. Zexion collapsed and lay on top of Demyx, completely unconcerned with the mess or the heat or discomfort of lying on a kitchen table. And Demyx had no complaints – Zexion didn't weigh enough to make it hard to breathe under him, and the discomfort couldn't reach him through the haze of post-orgasmic bliss he was drifting in.

Of course, sticky skin and hard surfaces and bound arms would filter through eventually, but just before they did, Zexion weakly lifted himself off Demyx and began to unlock his bindings. He removed the bondage gear as well, stripping them both down to bare skin. Then, gently tugging, he helped Demyx sit up and eventually stand, and led them both off to the bathroom to share a slow, hot shower.

The hot water made Demyx relax to the point of barely keeping his feet – but Zexion was there, stronger than he looked, and gathering Demyx into a long embrace. The hug lingered, Zexion's cheek against Demyx's clavicle, until he managed to gather himself enough to speak. "Hey…what's up?"

Zexion sighed and looked up at him. "Nothing. You are just…so wonderful. I sometimes wonder how we came to be…how I could be so fortunate. You are…the ideal match for me."

With a weak grin, Demyx snorted a little laugh. "That's _my_ line, you know."

"Mmmm." Zexion nudged their noses together and caught Demyx's lips for one soft moment. "Agree to disagree."

Demyx smiled. "Yes…Master."

~o~


End file.
